


Diaries of the Warden Queen

by vamqire7595



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, The Calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamqire7595/pseuds/vamqire7595
Summary: Diary Entries of Queen Elizabeth Cousland-Theirin on her quest to find a cure for the calling, and as she handles the other challenges of this journey.





	1. Entry 1

Dear Diary,  
I may have found it! After months of research I am so close to a cure for the calling. This endeavor is close to my heart being that my love and I would have to share the calling's tragic pulling towards our deaths. The country would be in disarray.  
I love my King too much to let him go. And he doesn't know my surprise yet. Before I left we spent the night together, as per usual. Soon into my journey I became ill, constantly vomiting. I am with child. Fortunately I was able to contact a mage healer who knew my family in Highever, Kara, and she has joined me to monitor my health as well as the unborn child. I can't wait to tell Alistair, and Fergus, and my old traveling companions back when I was just The Warden. Oh and maybe the Wardens I recruited from around Amaranthine. The Theirin line will have an heir to the throne and Ferelden will be overjoyed when they learn of this. The pregnancy makes it easier to keep my identity a secret due to the fact that no one knows that I am with child.  
I don't do much fighting anymore, I leave that to my guards although I do guide them as I did when I was Warden Commander. I guess some habits are hard to break.  
I can't wait to be home and tell Alistair. He will be thrilled. I miss him dearly. I can't wait to be home again and live my happily ever after.  
-Elizabeth Cousland Theirin  
Queen of Ferelden


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary,   
It's been a little bit since my last entry. I've been exploring various methods of removing the tainted blood, without using blood magic. I believe I have a simple solution that stems from the Architects research. He believed that Grey Warden blood can cure darkspawn, just as darkspawn blood creates Grey Wardens. My thought is that if we take that simple idea and have normal blood of whatever race that the Grey Warden is, wouldn't that work? For instance Alistair and I would have a concoction with human blood. I did hear of a Grey Warden who was cured, an Elven Mage named Fiona. It’s possible that this could have been the method used. 

I was able to contact and meet with Alexandra Hawke, she knows a former Tevinter slave, Fenris, whom she brought with her to our meeting so I was able to question his knowledge on Tevinter magics. His lyrium tattoos were so beautiful and powerful. He was kind enough to give a strong but safe demonstration of his abilities. He said there was one mage in Tevinter who wasn't completely cruel to him, Dorian Pavus. I already knew Dorian because he had helped me with some Tevinter fertility magics, and charms. It was fun to have Hawke, Fenris and Dorian join me briefly on my journey. It almost felt like I was traveling with my old friends again. I miss them. Soon enough Hawke and Fenris departed to continue on their way, and Dorian had to return to the Inquisition, I asked him not to reveal where I was, nor that I am with child. He happily agreed insisting that it's fun to keep happy secrets. I believe it almost time to return to Denerim with my findings. 

It's a beautiful night, the sky is crystal clear with a bright moon shining down on us. I am the only one awake in camp. I use this time to think and sharpen my daggers. As I look up at the moon it gives me comfort to think that Alistair is looking at the same moon in the same sky right now. The amulet that Alistair gave me before I left feels so heavy around my neck at times like this.   
I will return home soon, my love

-Elizabeth Cousland-Theirin  
Queen of Ferelden


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,  
I am about halfway through my pregnancy according to Kara, and she unfortunately can’t one hundred precent tell which gender the babe is. I know Ferelden needs a Male Theirin heir to take the throne but Alistair and I really want to have a daughter. We have discussed the topic of children many times, in hopes that maybe wishful thinking would help our, at the time, seemingly lost cause. I have been thinking of names in my spare time. The ones I have are:

Girls  
Eleanor (my mother)  
Alistair’s Mother's name (Ask Eamon or Teagan)  
Genevieve (one of my favorite names)  
Moira (Alistair’s Grandmother, the Rebel Queen)

Boys  
Bryce (my father)  
Maric II (Alistair’s father)  
Eamon (the man who raised Alistair)  
Duncan (our mentor in the Grey Wardens)

I figured think of an even number for both because there is a 50/50 chance. When we are reunited, Alistair and I can discuss and edit this list if need be. 

So I managed to reach out to a Grey Warden who would be willing to undergo this trial treatment. He met us in a small village in Orlais near the Ferelden border. We found someone in the village to donate the small amount of blood that we needed for the recipe. Of course it had been adjusted from the Architects plan that needed all of the blood from a person for it to work. The concoction was mixed and prepared for the Wardens arrival. I would have tested it on myself but Kara is unsure of whether it would be safe in general, let alone safe for my unborn child. It needs to be tested on someone who doesn't have as much at risk, like a child on the way or is the queen of an entire nation. This Grey Warden began to hear the typical voices of the calling so he would soon need to go to the Deep Roads. His exact words were “If this gives me the chance to stay with my wife and die naturally then I’ll take it. Either I am killed by darkspawn or I die trying to stay alive.”  
He drank the concoction from a goblet similar to the one used for the Joining. He cried out in pain like I did during my Joining. I felt the taint in his blood seemingly evaporating out of him which was fascinating. My men were able to catch him as he fell to the ground, unconscious. I slowly walked over to him with Kara. She examined him briefly, he was still alive just unconscious. He would wake shortly. I sat next to him, closed my eyes and concentrated. I couldn't feel the taint in him. He was cured.  
It is night now and he is still asleep although now most of my men and Kara have also retired for the evening. I had to document this incredible experience. When he wakes I need to ask if he can sense the taint in my blood. If not than he is fully cured. Today has been an incredible day of discovery for the Grey Wardens and all of Thedas. 

-Elizabeth Cousland-Theirin  
Queen of Ferelden


	4. Entry 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair reunites with his Queen

Dear Diary,  
I sent word to Alistair to meet me in private before my triumphant return to Denerim. We needed to speak as husband and wife not as King and Queen. Our usual spot for private conversations like this was a small tavern in a village on the border of Ferelden and Orlais. As I approached the tavern I saw one of the palace horses tied outside, the fancy armor and heraldry had been removed and left at the palace. I walked in removing my hood slowly, the tavern was empty except for one figure in the back corner. My brown hair fell halfway down my back now, the single braid I usually kept had been taken out so there was one wavy piece in front. Last time I had seen Alistair my hair was cut to my shoulders in a bob with my one signature braid in front the same as my old friend, Leliana. “Alistair?” I asked the figure as I approached, the one word made him get up and race towards me. I felt complete being in his arms again, I missed him so.  
Alistair was thrilled to hear that I was with child, his child. We cried together in joy, and discussed my list of names. We agreed on Bryce for a boy and naming a girl after Alistair’s mother. He is so overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a father.  
I informed him of the cure I had found and showed him my research notes. He seemed extremely intrigued. He suggested we try it on ourselves as soon as possible. All we needed was the human blood samples, Kara had the other ingredients. We are both ready to retire as Grey Wardens and focus solely on being parents and rulers of Ferelden.  
We found 2 donors within the village, they knew us well there, so finding donors wasn't a problem. People were eager to help us out also villagers were happy to help give new life to the Grey Wardens. Jessica donated for me and Daniel donated for Alistair. Alistair and I spent the whole day together, seeing as we rarely had private date nights since becoming King and Queen. We went down to the docks and had a picnic at sunset sitting at the edge of the water. It was so beautiful and romantic, it was great to spend time after months apart. We could really just be us, a rare occasion seeing as we met and fell in love in the middle of the Fifth Blight. Not the most opportune time for romance while constantly fighting darkspawn and trying to save all of Thedas as the last two Grey Wardens in the entire country of Ferelden. The following morning Kara had the two mixtures prepared so we decided to drink them after breakfast. We sat down in the tavern in the corner to eat and discuss how this would go. “Are you sure you're ready Liz?” Alistair asked me. “I know you always looked up to the Grey Wardens, are you sure you're ready to leave? Is this safe for the, babe?” He said in a panicked tone, slowly speaking faster and faster. “Alistair” I grabbed his hand across the table. “Kara has checked the ingredients, all are safe for the babe, if anything it will help clear the taint out of his or her blood as well. Also I am ready to leave it behind, let the young ones have all the fun. We have royal duties, and the nightmares keeping us up are awful. I'm always tired the day after a nightmare. Plus, love, we are going to be parents we can’t be constantly worried over darkspawn. We are ready. Ferelden can’t lose you…” I began crying “ I can’t lose you”  
We drank the concoction at the same time. I grabbed Alistair’s hand as I fell back on the bed we were sitting on, unconscious…

 

 

I awoke a while later. I had been tucked into the sheets on the bed. As I slowly stood, one of my guards, who had been guarding the door, turned to look at me. I knew him well he was a Grey Warden. He looked at me carefully…”You are clear m’lady. I can no longer feel the tainted blood within you or the babe” I breathed a sigh of relief. That chapter of my life was over, for the first time in over 10 years I was free.  
-Elizabeth Cousland-Theirin  
Queen of Ferelden


End file.
